This invention relates to a center section for use in a hydrostatic transmission (“HST”), an integrated hydrostatic transaxle (“IHT”) or other hydraulic drive device.
Center sections containing hydraulic porting for connecting a rotating hydraulic pump and motor are known in the art and are disclosed in, e.g., commonly owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,314,387 and 6,122,996, the terms of which are incorporated herein by reference. The invention disclosed herein is an improved center section for use in an IHT or an HST, where the center section is of a two-piece design. Two-piece center sections for use in an IHT are also known and are disclosed, for example, in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 7,040,092, the terms of which are incorporated herein by reference.